creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
Is there any way I could reupload my pasta? I saw that one pasta was deleted because it's name was too similar to another and I was wondering, could I possibly reupload it if I changed the name? I mean, I'll let you decide here, it is your job, but if that's okay with you, please let me know....and if it isn't okay, please let me know. Lilahdog568 (talk) 23:25, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :The story was actually deleted for not being up to quality standards. We would rename a story rather than delete it, however your story was found not to be up to quality standards and was removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Editing Thank you for letting me know. I was already aware of those templates and I have used both of them before. I guess I just needed refreshing on what exactly each one meant, because I was unsure whether or not that particular story needed to be deleted or not and I thought the M4R template was a bit more severe than it actually is! Thank you :), Natalo (talk) 09:54, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Jason's Home and others Hello. I'm kinda new here, kinda because I had an account before which I don't know what happened now, but I posted some pastas before that I couldn't find now. My previous account was called spikeyxashe, and I'm just wondering if there is a chance that I would see my work again. Some of them are Jason's Home and Big Bad Wolf, and they are original stories. I just want to know if you deleted them or anything, or if it could be re-uploaded again, or if I could upload it here in my new account. Thanks. :) Spikesterino (talk) 11:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help! That was a big help, to be honest. I'm still wondering if this is the proper way to reply, so I just wrote here. Thanks! I would love a copy of Jason's Home, if you don't mind. It's more of a nostalgic thing, being the first pasta that I have ever written. I'm really sad about that one being deleted though. Hopefully I can re-upload it. So, I just want to make it clear, can I re-upload my older stories, and/or transfer them to this new account? Thanks! Spikesterino (talk) 11:29, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Deleted pasta Hi. I see you have deleted my creepypasta. I was wondering if you could simply inform me what standards were not met. Thanks. [REDACTED] (talk) 15:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I understand it may be a little cliche, but definitly not as cliche as the overblown "you're next". I will gladly clean up the article, but I wish to keep the ending. I was hoping to make some sort of ARG in a sense. As I stated in the ending I would update it soon with a .txt file. I hope you overlook these factors and allow me to repost it as an edited and more sensical story. [REDACTED] (talk) 15:18, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I have posted a deletion appeal with a link to a pastebin containing the new and edited version of the story. Please look over it and consider my comments. [REDACTED] (talk) 20:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I wish to remove all activity I have posted on this wiki, or else it will threaten my ARG. [REDACTED] (talk) 20:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) How can I upload a new version of my creepypasta I recently created a creepypasta, but it got removed in a few hours because it didn't meet the quality standards. I've since read the guidelines and revised it and added a few changes in plot to make it seem more scary. I was going to contest the deletion, but I don't know if there's a way for me to contest it with the revised version instead. I heard that if you try to reupload a creepypasta without getting the contest approved, it will result in ban. How can I contest it with the new version instead of the old one? LoneCoyote1472 (talk) 01:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Resolved. User posted story in the workshop. Thread. :Jay Ten (talk) 03:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC)